A Civil Visit
by goblinesque
Summary: Frederick meets with a patient that tries to cross a well established line.


**The idea of this oneshot came from the RP blog chillinwithchilton...which if you don't follow it, you should because it is amazing!**

**Anyways, I love the idea of Chilton actually wanting to actively help his patients with their illnesses so I wrote him with that in mind. I hope you like :)**

* * *

It had been a rather uneventful day for Frederick at the hospital as he made his rounds through the hospital. Though he always knew things could change very quickly. It only took one violent patient to set off a chain reaction, but luckily the violent patients had been relatively removed from the world for the day thanks to the miracle of medicine.

Nothing of any interest had happened in the last few days. He'd spoken to a few patients that had brushed him off for the most part. Will Graham had been the only patient to actually speak to him in return, but it was usually a partially veiled insult or some fancy metaphor that he seemed to pull out of his mind as quickly as a magician pulls out a white rabbit out of his hat.

"Dr. Chilton," an orderly, a dark skinned man by the name of Barney, said and pulled him out of his thoughts of Will Graham.

He stopped and turned to look at Barney and gave him a thankful smile. He knew whatever it was that Barney had to tell him had to be important.

"What is it, Barney?"

"It's about Rebecca," Barney answered.

"Rebecca," he asked in slight confusion as he tried to think back to who in the hospital was named Rebecca.

He was sure that he hadn't hired any new nurses with that name, and there seemed to be a shortage of office girls so there was no Rebecca hiding there.

"Rebecca Hitchens," Barney replied simply.

"Ah yes," Frederick said with a nod of his head as he thought of the young woman, "what about her?"

"Maria wanted me to tell you that she's been crying all morning about wanting to be let out," Barney informed him, "She can't get her to calm down."

He nodded and tapped his cane upon the floor twice as he thought of the best way to go out the skittish young woman, "Tell Maria that I'll be there shortly."

"She's a real mess," Barney admitted, "The poor girl looks like she could jump off the deep end anytime. It's always the cute ones that have to be put in here."

Frederick didn't give Barney a reply, just a small smile of acknowledgement as he turned to continue on with the remaining patients he had to speak with before he got to Rebecca.

He had remembered reading up on Rebecca Hitchens; the poor girl never had a chance to have a normal, sane life. She'd been one of the saddest cases that he had read about. She had been admitted to the hospital before he had arrived, while he was still in school to be honest, when she was just 16.

When she had been admitted into the hospital, she had been so skinny that she could have put Lesley "Twiggy" Lawson to shame.

Rebecca had been the child of two freak show owners who travelled the world creating freaks by mutilating innocent people. When her parents were finally brought in to custody when Rebecca was just 9 years of age, it had been made clear to the arresting officer that she had been made to witness the horrible creations her parents made for their show.

It had been made abundantly clear that Rebecca should have been watched closely, it had been suggested that she be put into a foster home that could provide psychological care, but things had not gone to plan. She had been shipped away to her uncle's farm where she grew up to be a beautiful teenage girl who eventually fell for a 27 year old man from the wrong side of the tracks.

The man had been an abusive, manipulative monster to her. He'd forced her to seduce men in order for him to rob them blind, and then he'd yell and beat her for being interested in other men. It all led up to a horrible night when he had murdered an innocent man for trying to help Rebecca with her groceries by running him over with his car.

That had been the night that Raymond Ross had found himself on the wrong end of her .45.

The mess could have been sent to a loving foster family instead of an unloving relative that didn't have the time to take care of her. Society had let her slip through the cracks and had eventually delivered a sentence of not guilty by reason of insanity that had led her to a lifelong stay in a hospital for violent offenders.

He didn't think that she deserved to be at his hospital. She wasn't violent. She'd just been born into a horrible situation.

As he came upon her cell in the women's unit of the hospital, he could hear her sobs that escaped from deep within side her chest. It was a painful, pathetic sound that only the lost and beaten could afford to give.

"You want me to come inside," Maria asked as Frederick lingered outside the door.

He could see Rebecca sitting at the head of her bed with her head hidden in her hands. Her messy auburn hair fell over her face in an attempt to hide her from any prying eyes. She wore a lacey white gown that fell well past her ankles, which was against the rules, but the staff looked the other way when it came to the poor girl.

She'd been locked up for over ten years. Her whole life had been behind the asylum's walls. Her only friends had been the staff.

He knew she had to have been lonely. Out of all the patients that were housed here, he could truly empathize with her loneliness.

When he felt lonely, he always made himself think of her, and those bouts of utter loneliness waned for a little while.

He couldn't imagine being her. She had never felt the feeling of having someone being truly in love with her. She'd never had a support system filled with friends. She'd never been able to buy a lottery ticket or even ride a Ferris wheel.

"No," he answered, "Just stand outside the door. I will not be in there long."

"If you need anything, Dr. Chilton…"

"I will call for you," he offered with a smile as he unlocked the door and opened it.

Frederick watched as she quickly looked up at him. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying and her upper lip was red from being rubbed raw while she cried. She had put on weight since being under the state's care. She no longer looked like Twiggy, but she was still on the very slender side. It was a shape that she would never escape thanks to the neglect from her parents.

"Dr. Chilton," her words were frail and fueled with pain as she looked up to him.

Her dark brown eyes seemed black in the dim lighting of her cell.

"Hello Becky," he answered as he made his way deeper into her cell. He watched as she fiddled with the sleeve of her gown, "Maria has told me that you haven't been feeling so well," he paused as he watched her look away from him, "Would you like to talk about it?"

He listened to her soft sniffles as she tried to reign in her emotions.

"I want to go home," she whispered as she slowly looked away from the stitching on her sleeves to the good doctor that stood beside her bedside.

"Well," he answered slowly in an attempt to soften the blow, "that won't happen for quite some time. You know that. We've discussed it at length before."

"I know," he heard her whisper so softly that he had first thought he had imagined it.

She sniffled again and took a deep breath and offered him a kind smile, "I'm just so tired. No one ever comes to visit me."

He watched with a professional curiosity as she rubbed her left wrist softly, a safety mechanism that she had used many times to calm herself down. He remembered when he had first noticed her doing the first day he had met with her and she had told him that her father had told her to rub her wrist when one of the "performers" frightened her.

"Except for you, Dr. Chilton," she added softly with a tone that he had never heard from her before.

He recognized the meaning behind the tone immediately and bit at his tongue as he tried to decide the most professional way to get him out of this situation.

Frederick felt the need to back up, but his body wouldn't allow him that luxury at the moment as the woman pulled herself from the bed and walked towards him with a come hither look in her red rimmed, tired eyes. The smile upon her face grew as she looked him over as if she were a predator in the wild looking him over to find the best place to start eating him up.

"Becky," Frederick said as his legs finally let him take a slow step back just as Rebecca began unbuttoning the pearl buttons that ran up the front of her gown.

"I just wanted to thank you for being so," she whispered with a siren like voice as she ran her fingers up his tie, her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him with a wicked smile on her face, "nice to me, and so caring. I just wanted to repay you."

Frederick quickly shook her away as the words escaped her.

"This is highly unprofessional, Rebecca," he said firmly as he backed away from as if she had the plague.

"We don't have to tell anyone, Doctor," she said as she followed him like a stalking predator, "I know I make you quiver, Dr. Chilton. I can see it in your eyes. I can see you undressing me with your eyes and fucking me. They all do it. That's what men want."

He felt an adrenaline rush move through him. She'd never been this way towards him before. He'd been through situations like this before, but he never expected it from her.

Frederick shook his head as he tried to gently push her away from him, "That's not what I want, Rebecca. I want to get you better. Okay, so I'm going to need you to-"

He felt her shove him backwards with a strength that he had no idea a woman her size could obtain. He felt his back slam into the wall. His cane fell from his tight grasp and rolled across the floor as he felt her warm lips grazing against his neck and her hands clawing down his chest.

"I'm not innocent," she whispered into his ear, her words sent shivers down his back, "I've seen the evil that men do to women. I had planned on killing Raymond for a long time. I just needed a reason," she threw his hands at his side and held them in place as she placed small kisses upon his neck, "I found my reason in the body of young man. Raymond killed him sadly, and then after he beat me I made him his favorite supper."

He'd never been clawed at before and he soon realized why this woman could be considered a danger to society. She was stronger than she let on. She had seemingly played him and all the others.

"As he was eating his chicken fried steak with mashed potatoes," she whispered with a knowing smirk, "I came out with the gun and he asked me," she mimicked her best redneck accent, " '_Becky, the fuck ya gonna do with that gun?_' and I told him _'I'm going to kill you, Ray_' and I shot him before he could swallow that last bite of potato."

"Becky," Frederick whispered as he watched her fall to her knees.

He took his chance once she released his hands to allow her hands to travel down the legs of his slacks. He hurriedly pushed passed her and called for Barney and Marie. He felt a slight sense of embarrassment as he watched the woman fall backwards with a loud oomph, but he had to get away from her before there was a law suit against him.

He had been approached before, mostly by the more fragile of the male population and by a few nurses, but he'd never been approached by a female patient that had never once shown a sense of actual instability to his eyes.

"I'm sorry Becky," Frederick said as he limped towards the door as Marie hurried inside, "but your behavior has been completely-"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Chilton," he heard her cry out as her cheeks turned bright red in embarrassment, "I don't know what came over me. I promise that I won't," she stopped and hurried to grab his cane to hand it back to him, "Don't forget your cane."

Her voice has sounded like a child wishing to be forgiven as she held out his cane as if it were a peace agreement.

Frederick lurched forward to grab his belongings as he took a deep breath. He'd been hit on before by his patients, but she had changed so quickly. Something hadn't been right with her sudden change in behavior.

The change had happened so fast as if something had been controlling her that wasn't her. The switches and cogs in his active mind began working overtime as he thought of what could have caused her to act in such a way.

"Are you alright, Dr. Chilton," Barney asked as Frederick pulled himself out of Rebecca's cell, "Do we need to put a straight jacket on her?"

Frederick's brows furrowed as he tried to understand what could have happened in her mind to cause that event to take place.

"Uh no, Barney," Frederick heard himself finally say in acknowledgement to the large orderly, "Just something to sleep."

"She flipped out on you," Barney asked, "Get all dog in heat on you?"

"Barney," he asked as he listened in as Marie tried to calm Rebecca before sticking her with a sedative, "Has this happened before?"

"A few times," Barney admitted, "Mostly to the white orderlies, but they always push her back. They know you have cameras down here so they don't try anything."

"Thank God for that," Frederick said simply with a shrug of his shoulder.

"She has an appointment with you tomorrow," Barney informed him, "Do you still want to see her?"

"Yes," he answered, "And could you have Priscilla send up Rebecca's prescription list for me. I'd like it today so I could go over it, if you don't mind the extra work?"

"No mindin' to it," Barney answered, "Becky's a good girl. Shame she ended up here. She's smart as whip too. She could have been somethin' if her life had been better."

"There's no debate on that, Barney," Frederick agreed as they walked back towards his office side by side.

"Is it easier?"

"Is what easier," he asked as he forced himself up the stairs.

"Dealing with the more violent criminals than with someone like her," Barney asked, seemingly interested in what Frederick had to say.

He smirked and replied, "It has always been easier dealing with a deranged sociopath falling to his knees than a woman with a sad life doing the same."

"It's good she's got a doctor like you to help her," Barney answered, "The administrator before you arrived didn't treat her well. He kept her drugged up. He probably would have lobotomized her if given the opportunity. He wasn't civil with her."

"His medical practices were seen as medieval," he informed Barney, "I do not practice medieval hogwash. Becky did something that any caged and prodded animal would do."

"Can you blame her?"

"No," he admitted honestly, "but the system failed her. I will not."

* * *

**Reviews are always amazing :)**


End file.
